derniers souffles
by ylg
Summary: post TLA, hors LoK:: Si Aang et Appa sont les derniers de leurs races respectives, reste t il un espoir que la Maîtrise de l'Air ne meure pas avec eux ? Peut être, rien n'est sûr, et ça sera de toute façon difficile à tenter. Entre agonie qui s'étend ou renaissance réelle, la marge est mince. ::contient des trucs biologiques dérangeants::
1. énergie

je le redirai à chaque chapitre, mais ce truc est incompatible avec _Legend of Korra_ et même les comics spin-off, ce sont les vagues idées que j'avais à la fin de la première série qui ont été _joss_ ées depuis, et comme telles, même si je voulais me les sortir de la tête, je n'ai jamais trouvé la motivation d'en faire une vraie fic longue épique construite pleine de détails ;  
à relier éventuellement au recueil sur le monde fonctionnant sur cinq éléments au lieu de quatre, "cinquième saison" ( /s/9225480/ ) ?

* * *

 **Titre :** Tant d'énergie à dépenser  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
 **Personnages :** Aang, Jeong Jeong, Teo, Ty Lee, divers  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

 **Prompt :** énergie  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série ; probablement incompatible avec _Korra_ et les comics spin-off ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1150

oOo

Cent ans de guerre viennent de s'achever. À quel prix ? Chaque réponse va soulever de nouvelles questions. Si la majorité s'en réjouit, certains n'acceptent pas directement ni la défaite ni même la victoire. Il faudra négocier le retrait des colons, le retour des prisonniers, la punition des criminels de guerre. Et la réputation du nouvel Avatar, légende vivante de retour après un siècle d'oubli…

Aang craint particulièrement le pouvoir nouveau, découvert à la dernière minute, qui fut décisif pour vaincre le Seigneur du Feu sans avoir à le tuer, mais se révèle plus dangereux encore. Car un Avatar qui tue un ennemi pour conserver la paix du plus grand nombre, ça fait déjà peur, mais un Avatar qui vous vole votre Maîtrise des éléments, c'est encore pire.  
Il ne veut pas régner par la terreur, il ne veut pas régner tout court, mais le pouvoir que le monde fait sien dépasse ses propres attentes et il sait que oui, il est chargé d'une mission immense. Il ne veut pas non plus dissimuler les choses, car elles finissent toujours par se savoir et alors avoir voulu les cacher fait empirer la situation. Et il ne veut pas mentir.  
Il n'a pas fait subir le même traitement à Azula qu'à Ozai les herbes que lui administrent les soigneurs qui cherchent à apaiser son esprit ont un effet suppresseur temporaire. L'on espère qu'elle reviendra à la raison, au moins au calme, et n'aura jamais besoin d'une ablation définitive de sa maîtrise.

Au cours de son périple, Aang a appris que la bonne réponse face à la crainte n'est pas de se voiler la face, d'essayer de tout cacher en espérant qu'oublier fera disparaître le problème. Malgré ses appréhensions, il se force à méditer sur les possibilités et expérimente pour les explorer. Au mieux maîtrisera cette étrange capacité, au plus il limitera les risques.  
Sa première question, s'il peut supprimer une maîtrise, peut-il aussi en donner à qui n'en a pas ? ou changer en une autre celle de quelqu'un qui en a une ?  
Jeong Jeong supplie qu'on lui ôte le feu, et prie, oh, s'il était possible de la transformer en pouvoir sur l'eau, ou à la limite sur l'air… Aang essaie d'abord de le raisonner, de le convaincre de renoncer à ce projet. Sans trahir le secret du Peuple du Soleil, il vante autant qu'il peut les aspects positifs du feu qui réchauffe et éclaire, ce qu'on peut accomplir par la sérénité plutôt que colère. Hélas Jeong Jeong refuse de l'entendre.

Aang temporise et avant de se lancer sur un quelconque volontaire humain, il explore en parallèle l'esprit d'Appa et celui de Momo afin de copier la maîtrise du vol innée chez les Bisons Volants pour l'appliquer chez le Lémure planneur. Le petit mammifère n'a pas la dimension spirituelle qu'il aurait besoin de manipuler chez un homme, et ses schémas d'énergie intérieure sont plus simples que ceux rencontrés chez Ozai – il ne présente surtout par la même résistance – mais Aang en tire une idée assez précise de ce qu'il a à faire et peut se vanter de rencontrer un certain succès.

Il propose ensuite aux réfugiés qui ont quitté la terre pour les Temples abandonnés, se sont libérés de leur passé et volent au moyen de machines, à ceux qui voulaient s'éloigner du sol, de tenter l'expérience. Teo par exemple en rêve et Aang pense qu'il est le candidat idéal… pourtant la tentative d'aboutit pas. Chez un autre, Aang arrive à éveiller une maîrise de la terre seulement, mais l'air lui échappe.  
Il découvre qu'il peut éveiller une maîtrise latente de l'élément de naissance c'est difficile et pas systématique, il faut une disposition d'esprit que peu ont. Il peut aussi transfomer l'élément d'un maître vers un voisin, mais pas en son opposé là encore ça ne marche pas toujours, et ça diminue grandement les capacités. Malgré ses efforts, il ne comprend toujours pas à quoi le changement joue et préfère toujours procéder avec lenteur, avec prudence, en ayant averti abondamment les volontaires de tous les risques d'échec.

Il offre l'air à Jeong Jeong qui n'a toujours pas changé d'avis et souhaitait l'eau. Il s'y révèle médiocre il ne deviendra jamais un maître, d'autant que sa déception ajoute aux freins qu'il pouvait déjà avoir. Il sait ce qu'il a perdu, et ne gagne pas ce qu'il espérait.  
Là encore, regrette Aang, la tentative de changement se révèle dangereuse, car une colère renouvelée rend le contrôle de ses nouvelles capacités mal aisée et le fait pencher vers un usage violent. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être soulagé ou déçu quand il offre de lui rendre l'état précédent et que Jeong Jeong accepte.

Aang remporte une victoire parmi les Nomades qui parcourent les royaumes de la Terre : chez eux émerge semble-t-il de nulle part, une maîtrise de l'air inattendue. Il garde tout de même ce triomphe modeste, car ce nouveau talent ne devient pas son émule pour autant il a sa propre tribu, son propre chemin, sa propre spiritualité et ne souhaite pas devenir adepte du renouveau d'une culture morte.

Et à sa grande surprise, Ty Lee vient le trouver avec une maîtrise sauvage qui ne doit rien à ses interventions.  
Acceptée parmi les Guerrières de Kyoshi, elle qui combattait à mains nues, leur apprend les prises qui coupent la circulation du chi en retour elles lui montrent armes improbables, différentes de celles de Mai. Elle aime l'éventail et déplace avec plus de vent que prévu, une vague d'air plus coupante que celles de ses consœurs. Ajouté à son affinité avec l'esquive, sa personnalité étrangement libre, ça s'approche étonnamment d'une maîtrise de l'air.  
Quant à ses yeux gris… et si, parmi ses ancêtres, se trouvait ce qui aurait été une tare honteuse du temps pas si ancien de l'impérialisme du Feu, aujourd'hui laissé derrière sans culpabilité ? Ty Lee, dans sa nouvelle grande liberté, est prête à embrasser ce développement inattendu elle ne le considère même plus comme une trahison. Mais seulement si ça veut dire apprendre de nouvelles choses sans qu'on la sépare de ses nouvelles camarades et sans qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit…

Aang offre à ses sœurs, si elles le souhaitent, de chercher en elles la même résurgence. Encore empêtrées dans les idées qu'on leur a inculquées depuis leur plus jeune âge et n'éprouvant pas les mêmes aspirations à la différence que leur sœur, elles se montrent plus réticente. Plusieurs refusent l'idée même. Et sur celles qui acceptent ne serait-ce que l'examen, une seule présente un potentiel, qu'elle préfère finalement ne pas le laisser débloquer.  
Mais dans quelques années peut-être, si se revendiquer de lointaines ascendances Nomades cachées ou un pieux retour à la spiritualité et une nouvelle ouverture d'esprit sur les autres cultures finissait par gagner en popularité, alors… peut-être…  
Le vent a encore le temps de souffler d'ici là.


	2. surprise

**Titre :** Les derniers de leurs races  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Appa, Aang(/)Katara  
 **Genre :** gen/biologique  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "surprise !"  
(il paraît que dans un brouillon jamais utilisé les créateurs comptaient utiliser ce trope sur Appa, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur l'image de l'artbook qui l'aurait prouvé - si quelqu'un avait une copie de cette fameuse image ça m'intéresse)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série, incompatible avec _Korra_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1300+

oOo

Appa se comporte de façon étrange depuis quelques temps. Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre : sûrement, si c'était juste le contre-coup des combats, ça serait arrivé plus tôt et fini depuis longtemps ? Et cette fois, ça n'est pas Katara qui simule un empoisonnement pour l'immobiliser exprès. Appa est peut-être vraiment malade cette fois ; il évite tout le monde, même Katara qui pourrait chercher à le soigner, et même Aang en qui il est censé avoir toute confiance. Même en l'absence d'autre symptôme visible, rien que ce comportement a de quoi les inquiéter.

Quand Appa disparaît un jour et ne répond plus au sifflet d'appel, Aang refuse de lui laisser même un jour de répit s'il en avait besoin pour être un peu seul. Non, il sent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal et préfère partir à sa recherche immédiatement, avec Katara.  
Car si Appa est malade, juste son amitié ne suffira pas : il aura besoin de soins ; Katara n'est pas vétérinaire, mais Aang ne confierait Appa à personne d'autre, il ne demanderait à personne d'autre de l'accompagner ainsi sur son planeur sans savoir où ils vont, et Appa lui-même n'accepterait de se laisser approcher par personne d'autre. S'il accepte encore de se laisser approcher… mais Aang entend bien le retrouver et le forcer à accepter l'aide de Katara.  
Aang cherche en lui-même l'aura des choses, des gens, des animaux ; les liens du cœur censés l'unir à son compagnon et se laisse guider par ce qu'il appelle un instinct spirituel vers les hauteurs d'une montagne voisine.

Non loin du sommet, où l'air se raréfie, ils retrouvent Appa terrifié, immobile et incapable de s'enfuir à leur approche. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air malade ni blessé : il n'est pas amaigri, au contraire même ; sa fourrure est toujours aussi luxuriante, il n'émane de son corps aucune mauvaise odeur, aucun fluide suspect. Pourtant ce comportement d'évitement nouveau, cette peur qui émane de son corps massif ont forcément une origine, et, juste quand Aang le rejoint, une impression de douleur parcourt Appa.

« Il souffre ! Il y a bien quelque chose en lui qui le ronge. »  
Et Katara commence à avoir des doutes sur quoi exactement.  
« Aang. Es-tu si sûr qu'Appa soit un mâle ?  
\- Évidemment ! Quel est le rapport ?  
\- Mais comment le sais-tu ?  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, voilà tout.  
\- Mais personne n'a été… vérifier ou quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Enfin, je le saurais. Depuis le temps. On a grandi ensemble !  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Mais c'est important que je sache : combien de temps la gestation dure-t-elle chez les Bisons ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Et combien de petits ont-ils à la fois, un seul gros veau ou une portée plus large ?  
\- Plusieurs.  
\- Combien ?  
\- Euh… Appa avait je crois, quatre ou cinq frères ? Je ne sais pas exactement. »  
Pas plus avancée que ça, Katara ne peut compter que sur elle-même pour trouver les détails qu'il lui manque toujours. Si elle peut convaincre Appa de la laisser l'approcher, compter les tétines sur ses flancs, et essayer de tâter la panse enflée, de sentir l'eau et les formes qui se cachent dessous…  
Mais Appa tente de reculer, de se soustraire à ses mains et à l'eau qui les recouvre. Katara ne sait pas combien de temps elle a devant elle, mais ne veut pas en perdre.  
« Aang, Appa est une femelle et elle va avoir des petits.  
\- C'est impossible !  
\- Je sais ce que je vois, je sais ce que je sens. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si ça arrive au terme normal ou trop tôt. Soit que ça date d'avant votre fugue et que ça ait passé votre siècle d'hibernation, soit qu'elle ait rencontré un mâle sauvage ces quelques temps où vos avez été séparés… j'aurais besoin de savoir, mais on n'a pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus pour l'instant.  
\- Mais… mais…  
\- Ne panique pas ; reste près de sa tête, touche-la comme tu en as l'habitude, parle-lui, rassure-la. - Mais ne regarde pas plus bas pour l'instant.  
\- Mais !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas : elle le sentirait et elle est déjà assez inquiète comme ça. J'ai autant l'habitude des animaux que des femmes. Appa a peur, c'est sa première portée et elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, mais elle doit sentir que je suis là pour l'aider. Il faut qu'elle sache que tu es là aussi. »

De fait, très rapidement, Appa n'a plus le choix. Une poche d'eau crève et se répand et elle s'abandonne à la présence rassurante des deux humains. Katara surveille et accompagne le travail et calme la douleur. Appa lutte pour faire sortir un premier veau, que Katara juge parfaitement normal. Elle quelques minutes de répit avant que deux autres suivent, plus facilement. Après une dernière pause, un quatrième rejoint ses frères et Katara affirme que c'est le dernier.  
Des paquets de poils mouillés, gluants et sanglants se pressent contre les flancs d'Appa, remuant de façon désordonnée, cherchant les mamelles. Quatre veaux ! Trois femelles et un mâle, affirme Katara, sûre d'elle, avec quelque chose de triomphant, presque moqueur, dans la voix. Elle sait reconnaître ces choses, _elle_.

Et elle ne laisse pas à Aang le temps de se remettre du choc.  
« Creuse-moi un trou bien profond, pour enfouir les restes. Appa n'a pas l'air de vouloir les consommer elle-même et il faut éviter d'attirer prédateurs et charognards. Je doute que nous puissions repartir tout de suite, et si Appa se fait un nid et y reste avec ses petits le temps que ça prendra rien ne doit venir les y attaquer. »  
Aang livide s'exécute sans même sans regarder. La maîtrise de la terre lui permet de retrouver une ancre avec la réalité. Il a passé la mise bas pressé contre la grosse tête d'Appa, le visage enfoui dans sa fourrure et les yeux obstinément fermés, essayant de ne pas entendre les bruits animaux, les mugissements et les éclaboussures, de ne pas sentir l'odeur des fluides vivants.  
Quand il ose à nouveau risquer un regard vers Appa qui grogne doucement, un peu à la manière du ronronnement d'un chat-autruche gigantesque, sous ses coups de langue plus l'eau apportée par Katara, les choses informes prennent peu à peu un aspect moins dégoûtant, plus familier. Mais Katara ne lui laisse toujours pas le temps d'apprivoiser les nouveaux petits et revient à la charge avec une nouvelle question, sondant son ignorance de la vie des Bisons volants.

« Alors, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'ils sachent voler et que toute la petite famille puisse redescendre, en tout cas migrer vers un lieu plus hospitalier ? Quelques heures, plusieurs semaines ?  
\- Quelques jours, quelques semaines… »

Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de trop s'en préoccuper. Puisqu'Appa et les petits semblent aller bien, qu'elle a choisi un lieu reculé, ils devraient être en sûreté. Il est un peu trop désertique en revanche et il faudra sans doute lui apporter régulièrement fourrage et eau, si elle doit soutenir une montée de lait. Ils décident de les veiller une journée, le temps pour Katara de s'en assurer et pour Aang de se faire à l'idée, avant de les laisser au calme et redescendre eux-mêmes dans la vallée. En attendant…

« He bien. Appa n'est pas le dernier de sa race finalement ! »  
Il y a peut-être un vague espoir : s'il naît des enfants de Nomades, avec un Maître et des Bisons pour leur enseigner la maîtrise de l'air survivra encore quelques générations.  
Katara pense déjà faudra demander l'expertise d'un éleveur sur la viabilité d'un troupeau né d'un seul couple reproducteur, mais au moins, l'espèce aura un répit et ne sera pas entièrement perdue tout de suite.  
Cette naissance inattendue met en route deux trains de pensée bien différents chez ses deux témoins humains. Aang se prend à rêver que, bien cachés dans les montagnes les plus reculées, quelques bisons aient réussi à échapper aux chasseurs et aient eu des petits au cours de son siècle d'absence, et qu'aidé de l'instinct animal d'Appa il pourra les retrouver.  
Katara, elle, contemple comme Aang a grandi depuis le rencontre. Il a sauvé le monde et beaucoup mûri, mais il reste encore un enfant par bien des aspects. Depuis qu'elle a admis l'affection qu'elle a pour lui, ils échangent des étreintes, des baisers, mais il n'a aucun désir de plus. Plus âgée et éduquée très jeune à assister les naissances, elle sait à quoi le mariage doit mener… Or, elle a aussi appris que le mariage n'existe pas dans la culture d'Aang, alors qu'il est partie importante de la sienne. Elle désire depuis longtemps fonder un jour une famille et se demande depuis quelques mois si ça sera avec Aang qu'elle le fera. De manière inattendue, c'est Appa qui vient d'en avoir une… à quand son tour à elle ? Et, puisqu'elle pense de plus en plus fort que ça sera bien avec Aang, leurs enfants nés au croisement de deux peuples, appartiendront-ils à l'Air qu'Aang, émerveillé par ses bébés bisons, envisagera bientôt de repeupler, ou à l'Eau dont la Tribu du sud aurait elle aussi bien besoin de soutien ?


	3. air

**Titre :** Nouveau souffle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Aang/Katara, Ty Lee, nouveaux Nomades de l'Air  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

 **Prompt :** « air »  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série/incompatible avec _Korra_ ;  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~1600

oOo

Deux événements marquants concernant Ty Lee arrivent en peu de temps. D'abord, éventail en main, elle découvre que l'air se plie à ses instincts, à défaut de sa volonté. En parallèle, elle reçoit des nouvelles de sa famille : parmi ses six sœurs, l'une est fiancée, et une autre déjà mariée vient de donner naissance à des jumelles en parfaite santé. Le miracle qui leur a donné naissance à toutes les sept pourrait être un trait familial… Et de ces sœurs physiquement identiques mais à la personnalité différente, l'on est en droit de se demander, et si ? elles porteraient elles aussi les germes d'une maîtrise de l'air, si l'une d'elles au moins, soit par une fibre très maternelle soit au contraire très spirituelle et détachée, acceptait de s'y prêtait, pouvait les transmettre à ses enfants, à espérer très nombreux ? Il y aurait là une possibilité solide du retour de l'Air !

Ty Lee, complètement détachée de cette course au prestige, ne voit cet héritage inattendu ni comme une bénédiction ni comme une obligation ; elle peut très vivre avec le potential d'une maîtrise de l'Air sans chercher à l'approfondir et le reste ne la regarde pas. Elle veut bien dire d'Aang qu'il est son ami, mais il n'est pas sa famille, son peuple n'est pas le sien, et rien ne justifie qu'elle lui prête son corps.  
En revanche, toute cette affaire affecte beaucoup Katara, qui rêve d'une famille selon le modèle de celle de ses parents : unitaire, nucléaire, et où se situe-t-elle désormais si Aang ne s'y inscrit pas, lui ? Elle craint de se voir supplantée s'il retrouve une fille plus proche de ce qu'il estime être sa race à rebâtir.

En attendant, une fois sevrés et autonomes, les petits d'Appa sont répartis, un basé sur chacun des quatres temples ancestraux qu'Aang s'efforce de rouvrir. Toujours accompagné d'Appa, il parcourt le monde, il entend le peuple et conseille de son mieux, même s'il est encore bien jeune et peu au fait des choses du monde, surtout après un siècle de disparition. Il apprend beaucoup en tentant d'aider. En échange il récupère tout ce qu'il peut, chaque fragment de sa civilisation perdue, ce qui n'a pas été détruit, dans les coins reculés de la Terre.  
Il recueille des orphelins, accueille des nomades et des apatrides, il montre à tous ceux qui le souhaitent les nouveaux cerfs-volants, mélange du savoir-faire ancestral des Nomades de l'Air et de la science de pointe des nouveaux occupants du Temple Nord, accessibles à tous, avec ou sans Maîtrise, et espère ainsi faire naître un souffle. Le gourou Pathik, après un temps passé au Temple de l'Est, continue à parcourir la région mais accepte d'y revenir périodiquement pour compléter l'enseignement des nouveaux fidèles d'Aang.

Et à la grande horreur de Katara, Aang se voit assailli non seulement par des jeunes ivres de liberté qui rêvent de voler ou des mystiques qui veulent parler aux esprit, mais également par des filles prêtes à s'offrir à lui, telles des vaches-juments reproductrices. Aang essaie de son mieux de les dissuader de ce projet particulier sans les détourner d'une vocation de nonnes, avec un succès mitigé. Il souligne l'importance de la spiritualité, des rituels et de leur sens.  
De ce qu'il croit savoir et comprendre de son peuple, la reproduction chez eux n'était pas le simple acte de chair animal – il est même dégoûté par cette idée – mais une union avant tout spirituelle. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il s'y prêtera ! Quand à croître, se multiplier et faire renaître un nouveau peuple de ses reins, Aang n'y pense pas encore. Il préfère croire que de nouveaux Maîtres émergeront par miracle de ses écoles, leur spiritualité permettant une renaissance spontanée.  
Pour Katara plus versée dans l'aspect basique de l'affaire, c'est une chose d'envisager de croiser entre eux, d'ici quelques années, les petits d'Appa en espérant en faire renaître un troupeau viable ; c'est tout autre chose de penser au même genre de pedigree entre celui qu'elle accepte de prendre pour mari et des filles qui seraient pour lui de lointaines cousines, pour elle des inconnues. Ce qui est imaginable d'animaux, d'accoupler le frère et les sœurs, éventuellement le fils et la mère, est juste affreux quand on parle d'être humains, même si elle n'avait pas d'attachement personnel impliqué. Mais si on parle de ses proches !

Il faut du temps à Katara qui s'impatiente et veut assujettir position d'épouse pour convaincre Aang d'essayer l'union de la chair avec elle, et elle seule. Outre le problème du décalage culturel, elle a en prime celui d'être elle déjà adulte quand son compagnon est encore un enfant. Mais il ne le restera plus pour longtemps, heureusement ; dès que son corps semble prêt, son cœur suit très vite.

Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, les anciennes colonies du Feu enclavées dans la Terre sont arrivées à des accords encore fragiles mais prometteurs, la Maîtrise du Métal commence à faire quelques adeptes, le Marais des Brumes pourrait bientôt accepter de sortir de sa réclusions, les Guerrières de Kyoshi maîtrisent le flux du chi et comptent dans leurs rangs une Maitresse de l'Air modeste mais avérée, et les Nouveaux Temples de l'Air semblent bien avoir trouvé une nouvelle jeunesse. Aang se pense en bonne voie de devenir un Avatar et le Premier Nouveau Maître de l'Air accomplis et Katara se voit comblée quand il leur naît une fille. Elle arrive à la pleine lune, facilement, en parfait accord avec les phases ascendantes et descendantes de l'astre dans le ciel.  
Katara choisit pour elle le prénom de sa mère, Kaya. Il est décidé qu'Aang nommera les garçons quand il en viendra, ou les orphelins qui n'ont pas d'identité s'il poursuit son projet de les recueillir.

Deux ans de plus et c'est un garçon qui leur vient avec nouvelle lune, à la nuit lui aussi. Aang préfère ne pas recycler directement les noms des morts mais en hommage à son maître, selon une tradition qu'il ne parviendrait pas à expliquer à des profanes, même à sa propre compagne qui le suit avec patience et dévouement dans sa reconstruction de l'Air depuis des années, il lui donne un prénom associé à Gyatso : Tenzin.  
Peu de temps après cette naissance, ce ne sont pas les espoirs d'Aang qui sont récompensés, mais les rêves de Katara : la nouvelle grande sœur développe une maîtrise de l'eau ! Aang est d'abord émerveillé de voir les progrès rapides que fait sa fille, prête à ressembler de plus en plus à sa mère. Pour l'instant, elle fait la grande fierté de ses deux parents… avant qu'Aang se mette à regretter qu'elle ne maîtrise pas plutôt l'air. Surtout qu'aucun de ses élèves n'a encore manifesté le moindre don.

Trois ans encore, alors qu'enfin, quelques talents sauvages ont enfin émergé, un nouveau fils fait son apparition. Il prend Katara de court en naissant en pleine journée, sans aucun lien avec la lune, gibbeuse à ce moment. Elle prend d'abord les premiers signes pour de fausses alertes alors que le bébé n'en fait qu'à sa tête et exige de naître maintenant, tant pis si sa mère ne s'estimait pas prête : il s'affranchit de son corps et commence sa propre vie au moment où il le veut, faisant fit de la ritualisation.  
Cette fois Aang accepte de lui prêter le nom d'un mort : Kuzon, l'ami fidèle qui l'a cherché sans relâche mais sans succès des décennies durant, malgré la guerre. Après avoir retrouvé Bumi, Aang avait amèrement regretté que malgré tous ses efforts, leur amitié ait _presque_ survécu au temps, juste pas assez de quelques années. Avec plus de recul, il suspecte depuis qu'il soit revenu en Zuko, mais n'a jamais pu le savoir avec certitude, et préfère ne pas chercher à vraiment le savoir.

Tenzin grandit et reçoit le même enseignement que les autres enfants des Temples, mais ne montre aucune aptitude. Katara au moins a la satisfaction d'avoir donné à la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud une nouvelle Maîtresse de l'Eau, un espoir pour la génération future. Aang, déçu par ses propres enfants et réconforté de façon insuffisante par l'existance de ses élèves, commence à laisser approcher la tentation de prendre ces fameuses maîtresses qui s'offrent à lui depuis plusieurs années. Il reste bien deux ou trois sœurs de Ty Lee qui ne sont pas encore mariées et qui pourraient changer d'avis, et il y a toujours de jeunes filles de toutes les nations, capables de maîtrise d'autres éléments ou non, aux yeux gris ou non, qui elles, n'ont jamais changé d'avis et sont toujours prêtes à proposer les services de leur corps…

Aang sépare sa propre famille, qui lui appartient, et le peuple auquel il se doit. La reproduction et la fidélité sont deux choses bien différentes, et le plaisir n'entre pas en ligne de compte face à ce qu'il estime son devoir.  
Il n'y renonce que quand Kuzon manifeste une maîtrise l'air. L'attente enfin récompensée ravit Aang et soulage Katara, mais petit à petit aigrit ses frère et sœur aînés. Bien qu'ils s'en défendent, leurs parents commettent l'un et l'autre du favoritisme, chacun envers l'enfant qui leur ressemble le plus. Ça entraîne bien sûr de la jalousie au sein de la fratrie, et également des classes que donne Aang soi-disant à tous de manière égale…

Mais ça éloigne également le problème des unions de raison à but purement procréatif, permettant de peut-être les différer d'une génération supplémentaire ?


	4. chair

**Titre :** les travaux de la chair  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Aang(/)Katara, divers, OCs  
 **Genre :** gen/drama/wtf  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

 **Thème :** « chair »  
 **Avertissement :** bétail humain à pedigree  
 **Note :** et encore, dans la première version, j'utilisais plusieurs soeurs septuplées de Ty Lee dans cette usine à vie, avant de me dire que le fait même qu'elles soient septuplées à la base me cassait le cerveau, et que ça allait me poser des problèmes de cohérence question années écoulées en prime  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série, incompatible avec _Korra_ et probablement avec les comics aussi  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2000+

oOo

En demandant l'avis d'historiens de la Terre sur la propagande de la Nation du Feu concernant les Nomades de l'Air à l'époque de Sozin et sur les bribes récupérées ici et là et en comparant leurs théories à ses souvenirs, Aang reconstitue ce qu'il peut de son ancienne culture. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il l'en récupèrera jamais tout. Trop a été à jamais détruit et lui-même, dans sa façon de penser, d'être l'Avatar et d'avoir tant voyagé au sein d'un groupe multi-culturel, il s'est en quelque sorte métissé. Ses enfants non plus ne seront pas entièrement de l'Air. Pas ceux qu'il a avec Katara.  
Quant à ceux qu'il pourrait obtenir d'autres femmes, de ces nouvelles nonnes…

Cette possibilité est un ver qui ronge le fruit du cœur de Katara. Car si Aang l'a choisie, il n'est pourtant pas censé former d'attachement envers une seule épouse et elle sait combien qu'il espère reformer son peuple. Et ce n'est pas leur seule petite famille qui y suffira. Il a beau jurer du contraire pour l'instant, elle craint déjà que d'ici quelques années, s'il tient si fort aux préceptes de son peuple, il renonce à un attachement exclusif envers elle. Et elle ne sait pas s'il comprendra combien ça pourra la blesser.

Les négociations à avoir pour s'adjoindre des maîtresses reproductrices promettent d'être âpres. Il est loin d'être donné que les plus prometteuses acceptent, et Katara n'arrive pas à se faire à cette idée. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'a pas le droit de souhaiter à Aang qu'elles échouent…  
Ty Lee elle-même refuserait, au nom de cette même liberté d'esprit et de corps qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Ses sœurs qui n'ont pas encore d'attachement spécial quant à elles ne le connaissent pas, elles ne lui doivent rien, et elles le voient encore comme un ennemi de leur Nation, celui qui a vaincu leur Seigneur précédent et à cause de qui le nouveau les dépossède de leurs colonies.  
Mais si elles refusent, combien à côté au sein des Royaumes de la Terre, parmi les nomades apatrides, les réfugiés des Temples, ou dans le Marais des Brumes, seront toutes prêtes à s'offrir à l'Avatar ? Plus que Katara n'aurait cru. Et qui soient effectivement compatibles ? Elles ne savent pas encore.

Dans le village de Suki où la Terre se mêle déjà à l'Eau, Aang possède déjà de nombreuses admiratrices, certaines qu'elles pourront facilement se mêler également à l'Air. Et même au sein du Feu on trouve quelques illuminées qui continuent à classer les quatre éléments par ordre d'importance et se croient supérieures à l'Eau et à la Terre, mais depuis la défaite placent désormais l'Air encore au-dessus et pour faire bonne figure se réclament d'un héritage passé, sans doute imaginaire. Mais comment savoir quelles graines les Nomades ont pu planter au sein des autres nations… Aang les idéalise et les décrit comme des moines à la grande spiritualité, détachés de l'amour particulier, peut-être, mais dans sa jeunesse et sa naïveté que sait-il des tiraillements de la chair, lui qui ne les éprouve pas encore et qui ne connait pas lui-même toutes les subtilités de la culture de ses propres ancêtres ? Comment nier avec certitude qu'aucun n'aura pris une maîtresse occasionnelle ou deux pendant ses errances et n'aura pas laissé quelques souvenirs héréditaires dans les villages visités ?  
Un fanclub se forme pour se proposer pour porter ses enfants, à offrir ensuite à un Temple à rebâtir.

La mère de Mai elle-même, toute à sa poursuite de la gloire, essaie de faire valoir ses liens d'affection avec Ty Lee et une lointaine parenté émergeant en son fils Tom Tom : ses yeux gris, son désir de liberté et d'indépendance qui l'avait poussé à suivre l'Avatar lors de leur rencontre à Nouvelle Ozai, avance-t-elle… ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose, et si Aang projette de monter une école de maîtrise de l'Air, ne devrait-il pas le prendre comme premier élève ? Aang, son entourage et Mai elle-même concluent que c'est un tas de billevesées, mais il ne va pas refuser net sa candidature, ça semblerait méchant. Si Tom Tom lui-même est assez grand pour accepter d'essayer, il lui enseignera les bases, et si comme il le pressent l'enfant ne montre aucune aptitude, ça le confirmera.

Une de ces filles trop exaltées qu'Aang a repoussées a décidé de prouver le sérieux de sa vocation en accomplissant un pèlerinage tout autour du monde à pieds. Elle en revient après rencontré maître Pathik, porteuse des nouvelles de sa mort physique et de son enterrement en plein ciel. Mais avant de s'éteindre il lui a appris la maîtrise des chakra, de celui qui maîtrise les fonctions biologiques à celui qui ouvre l'esprit à l'univers entier… et il lui a laissé un souvenir de cette chair dont il tenait à se détacher.  
Katara l'accueille et veille sur elle comme si elle était une réfugiée quelconque ; son état n'étant pas dû à Aang elle n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse, et la fille ne tirant aucune fierté particulière, plutôt une impression de devoir à accomplir, elle la prendrait même plutôt en pitié. Quelques mois plus tard, ce sont des jumelles qu'elle met au monde, en parfaite santé… et qui montrent toutes deux très tôt des aptitudes manifestes à la maîtrise de l'air.

Aang prend cela comme un signe. Malgré ses rêves de reformer les Temples il sait comme Katara qu'ils ne pourront pas forcer leurs deux fils à épouser ces deux fillettes quand ils seront tous adultes juste parce qu'ils seraient les seuls. Il espère que non, mais il y aura toujours une possibilité pour qu'ils n'acceptent pas de faire partie de la culture qu'il fait de son mieux pour leur inculquer. Pour leurs futurs devoirs comme pour leur bonheur personnel il leur faudra à tous plus de choix potentiels afin de faire le bon.  
Résignée, Katara accepte qu'Aang fasse ce qu'il faut. Mais elle le fermera pas les yeux dessus. Elle veut pouvoir y rester associée.

Elle élève ses propres enfants, soigne les orphelins recueillis qui commencent à peupler les Temples en attendant d'être assez grands pour commencer à parcourir le monde, découvrir les cultures des uns et des autres peuples et choisir de s'arrêter en une place ou de continuer à voler où bon leur semblera. Elle est aussi responsable des jeunes Bisons Volants, d'étudier leur vie, leurs mœurs… encourager les accouplements, assister les nouvelles naissances et suivre soigneusement les lignées qui en sortiront. À sa grande consternation, chaque fois qu'ils viennent sur le dos d'Appa retrouver leur seul mâle reproducteur et le mener à l'une de ses sœurs, il rechigne à la besogne… parce qu'il préfèrerait porter ses assiduités vers Appa elle-même. Il y a quelque chose de bien mal parti dans ce plan, craint-elle.

L'industrie de la chair la remplit d'un profond dégoût, mais elle préfère se charger elle-même de la superviser pour que ça se passe de la façon, espère-t-elle, la moins pire possible, et parce que ça serait encore plus affreux de ne pas savoir et de juste imaginer. Aang et ses suivantes sont censés être détachés de tout et faire ça mécaniquement, mais elle non, malgré les années passées à côtyer cette culture elle n'y adhère toujours pas.  
Les nonnes acceptent de mettre au monde des enfants qu'elles n'élèvent pas elles-mêmes, et selon leurs aptitudes d'éduquer des enfants qui ne sont pas les leurs, la seule présence constante dans la vie des unes et des autres étant Katara qui préside. Elle est celle qui accompagne l'Avatar et le Bison Mère tout autour du monde, qui les visite, qui les conseille, qui les soigne, qui leur enseigne les choses de la santé et de la naissance. Puisqu'elle est une excellente guérisseuse et une sage-femme accomplie, qui serait mieux placé qu'elle pour cela ? Elle est même capable de favoriser la fécondation et même la gemellité tout en diminuant les risques associés et en facilitant le déroulement de tout.

Quand vient le temps d'une cérémonie, elle prépare la nonne puis elle reste à l'extérieur de la pièce, derrière un rideau, dans une zone d'ignorance relative. Elle refuse de savoir s'ils le font debout ou allongés sur l'autel, de dos ou de face, pour de vrai comme des bêtes ou par maîtrise de l'eau en  
guidant les fluides sans contact direct de la chair. Elle ne rentre que lorsqu'Aang s'est retiré et la veille ensuite. Après le départ du Maître ce sont des affaires de femmes seulement et qui ne le concernent lui pas plus loin que ce don, ces quelques gouttes. Son tour viendra quand les enfants seront en âge d'apprendre l'Air.

Elle pensait que ça lui laisserait le contrôle, mais elle se sent au contraire sale d'avoir participé à cela, et pourtant elle refuse de renoncer à cette position. Car avec ou sans elle ça arrivera tout de même, et elle a l'orgueil de croire qu'elle est toujours plus compétente que les élèves commères, infirmières et nourrices qu'elle forme. Elle surveille les gestations et assistent aux naissances, qui se déroulent debout, suspendues à un support ou appuyée à un autel consacré mais jamais allongées ; les vieux traités retrouvés sont formels là-dessus. Et elle laisse traiter ces humaines comme du bétail au nom de leurs idéaux…

Katara est heureuse de savoir que ses propres enfants ne font pas partie de ce troupeau.  
Est-ce juste d'embrigader des orphelins dans cette culture qu'ils réassemblent à partir de pas grand' chose, de les former à n'avoir aucune famille, aucun attachement à part envers l'Avatar, le Maître de l'Air ; de s'attendre à ce que les fillettes dont il n'est pas le père biologique même si spirituel, acceptent une fois devenues adultes le devoir de lui donner à leur tour des enfants, à lui directement ou à ses fils qu'il va privilégier par rapport aux autres garçons présents ?  
C'est moins difficile pour Kaya que sa maîtrise de l'eau met à part : elle appartient au peuple de sa mère. Kuzon adoré ne se rend pas encore compte de l'animosité larvée qu'il peut s'attirer. Et c'est terrible pour Tenzin qui voulait tant plaire à son père, qui se dévoue à ses études, travaille sa spiritualité jusqu'à devenir un expert local sur les rituels relatifs aux esprits… sans aucune reconnaissance. Pour son professeur il accomplit exactement ce qui est attendu de lui, pas plus. Même si son père ne prononce pas les mots qui le condamnerait, il accomplit même moins qu'espéré en n'étant pas un maître, tout le monde les entend.  
Aang craint que ses deux aînés, la première maîtrisant l'eau, le second rien du tout, soient une punition envers l'attachement terrestre égoïste qu'il a formé avec Katara, la famille qu'elle souhaitait et qu'il a accepté d'avoir. Et quand les enfants qu'Aang engendre en faisant taire ses regrets ou ses espérances, en grandissant, présentent pas tout à fait une moitié de réussite concernant la maîtrise de l'air, Tenzin se demande bien pourquoi alors son jeune frère, d'une naissance encore plus égoïste que lui-même, non ? fait partie de la « bonne » proportion et lui de la « mauvaise ». N'est-ce que le hasard, de la malchance, ou une malédiction pour le premier et une récompense pour le second… mais alors de quoi ? Lui tout lui réussit !

Tenzin finit par craquer et rejeter en vrac tout ce cérémoniel inutile. L'air, la liberté ? Des chaînes invisibles qui pèsent plus lourd que roches ou métal, oui. Même les royaumes de la terre ne lui font pas envie ; leurs trop grands espaces lui donnent l'impression d'y être vulnérable au lieu de suffisamment isolé pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne. Il a tenté d'errer de-ci de-là mais craignait sans cesse de croiser d'autres de ces nouveaux Nomades. Non, les grandes plaines avec des cieux ouverts sont dangereux, s'il veut se cacher. On lui a parlé de la librairie engloutie sous le sable du désert, mais même le savoir qui était son arme autrefois, il n'en veut plus aujourd'hui.  
Pour finir, il s'exile dans le marais des brumes et y cherche l'oubli. Même ce marais, depuis quelques années, s'est en partie ouvert et entretient des relations étroites avec l'Avatar, il sait qu'on ne viendra plus l'y chercher, qu'on n'essaiera pas de l'en rejeter. Au cœur de cet endroit qui professe que tout est connecté, temps, espace et être, que toute séparation est illusoire, il trouve quand même moyen de se couper de tout. Il n'en ressortira plus, se promet-il. Il ne sera pas un second gourou Pathik, il rejette la connaissance accumulée et garde sa soi-disant sagesse pour lui seul désormais.

Si Aang prend cette fuite avec le détachement voulu, se forçant à affirmer que c'était sans doute son destin, sa place, et qu'il y accomplira de bonnes choses, Katara en revanche ne l'accepte pas si facilement. C'est tout de même son fils qui s'exile, qui coupe les ponts avec eux ! Pour la première fois, Kuzon s'interroge sur son statut officieux d'élu ; s'il avait été à la place de son frère, est-ce qu'il aurait fui lui aussi ? Et Kaya, en bonne fille, en sœur dont l'affection se voyait ignorée, prend naturellement le parti de sa mère. Les voilà adultes désormais, près à faire leurs propres choix de vie. Tenzin a fait le sien, si douloureux soit-il. Kaya préfère désormais se tourner vers la tribu de sa mère, espérant qu'ils l'acceptent sans la considérer comme trop étrangère.

Quant à tous ces enfants nés d'Aang et de tant de mères différentes, à moitié frères et sœurs par le sang et avec une notion complètement différente par le cœur, Katara espère ne plus être là dans la dizaine d'années qui leur reste pour savoir ce qu'ils choisiront de faire, de poursuivre leurs rituels entre eux ou de recruter des étrangers. Elle n'a fait que déplacer le problème d'une génération ; même si elle regrette de s'être laissée embarquer là-dedans elle s'est trop engagée pour renoncer, encore moins faire demi-tour, et maintenant il est trop tard pour pleinement se laver les mains des conséquences.


End file.
